


Because Of You [Title to be changed]

by SEV_07



Series: Taste the Sun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu final arc, M/M, Post-High School, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07
Summary: --"Shit! Why won't you go down?!"--Kageyama never looked at Hinata romantically, ever.He said to himself that Hinata is just an unattractive little shrimp.Until he choked on his words.-Wieeee hope you love ittttttt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taste the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Notes

I am not yet finished with the series I am writing but HAHAHA here we are again

-

Taste the Sun Series:

Series of short fics where certain people can't get enough of Hinata

"Because of You" are one of the books in this series.

[Requests are open <333333]

-

Hope you love ittttttt!

Check out my other fics. (Especially the series I'm working on right now <3333.) [The Omegan Society Series]

Ao3: [SEV_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/works)

Wattpad??: [fujoshtickss](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas)

Follow me on twitter: [@Sevvy_07](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)


	2. I: Denial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters of all Kageyama's denial tendencies.
> 
> In truth, he doesn't realize what he's doing.

Everyone knows Kageyama is often quiet, only speaks when the volley language is used. But that didn't mean he doesn't think about things constantly. Food, personal maintenance, milk,

And a certain shrimp.

> 1 ) **His skin is okay? His back is okay too.**

Another normal day after club, just another day where two senpais kept on screaming about something he doesn't understand. A salty blonde was dissing an orange-haired shrimp, his best friend sniggering by his side.

Hinata stuck his tongue at Tsukishima, the side view of his body was onsight.

"Hinata, do you possibly need help?" Suga scratched his cheek.

"N-no senpai, the shirt is just..." He pointed at the holes of his shirt, sighing as the star-shaped holes punched his shirt. Tsukishima snorted.

"You used your shirt to make stars? Are you a kid?" Tsukishima closed the door of the locker, Hinata whined and turned away mumbling millions of curses per second.

Hinata's flushed naked back was facing them, the boy was hiding the poor shirt. His sleeves stuck at his elbows.

He knows his little sister made them.

Kageyama just finished putting on his beige sweater when he caught a glimpse of Hinata's back.

He hummed and shrugged, 'His back is fine I guess? His skin is just a little lighter and just makes him look softer.'

'Bet a manly tan would suck on him. He looks too cute-- no, soft, that a muscled body will look ridiculous.'

On Kageyama's mind flashed a cursed image of Shouyou's head pasted on an oil-slicked tanned bodybuilder's body whose briefs are sucked into their buttcheeks.

He internally cringed and laughed at the same time.

—

At home.

"Natsu why the heck are there holes on my shirt!"

"Teacher asked us to make fabric stars! I couldn't find any cloth and I thought your shirt was a rag!"

"Natsu why--?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what kageyama saw:
> 
> HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH


	3. ii:  Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters of all Kageyama's denial tendencies.
> 
> In truth, he doesn't realize what he's doing.

How he developed a liking to see thighs flexing muscles.

> 2 ) **Hinata is flexible? His thighs are okay?**

"Kageyamaaaaaa~~~~" a shrimp whined.

Tobio tried, really hard to ignore him when he does that.

Why? First off, he _thinks_ it's not cute at all. Second, it's noisy, it annoys him. Third, the shrimp knew he'd toss for him so why'd he need to be that cute-- no that whiny??

"Shut up dumbass," Tobio walked to the cart and took a ball, they started warming up and stretched their limbs just so they won't go home with aching muscles.

Kageyama was stretching his arms when he started watching Hinata reach his toes. There's no denying that Hinata was absolutely stretchable-- I mean flexible.

The little guy spread his legs now to reach in front of him, leg muscles flexed.

Tobio's eyes widened.

He hit his head on the wall because of his thoughts.

—

Later that day.

Tobio was observing the flexing of the other club member's legs. They were weirded out because his gaze to their thighs was so intense.

But he didn't care.

When the day ended he realized,

_'Hinata's flexing hits me differently.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I placed a comedy tag.
> 
> And it's not even funny T-T
> 
> ~ Sev


End file.
